


Maybe it’s simple as I wished it was

by no_gurt



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, artwork, dungeons & dragons AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_gurt/pseuds/no_gurt
Summary: DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS AU ARTWORK YO!!!!!





	Maybe it’s simple as I wished it was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeBratInAMask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeBratInAMask/gifts).

> I really love d&d au and thiS WAS RIGHT UP MY ALLEYYYYYY!!! Dick is a bard with a harp that works as a bow, while Jason is a rogue with a double flaming swords (special thanks to wajjs for giving me the idea!). I know this isn’t super spicy or obviously slash, but the tender moments when dick isn’t noticing and jason is finally giving in and looking at dick with super soft expressions?HELL YEAH. 
> 
> If u look closely, their fingertips are touching ;;w;;)!!! 
> 
> I kinda have a whole au plot planned while drawing this, but ill keep it at the end so u can have ur own interpretation! Hope you enjoy!

TA DAHHHHH

And now the night version :D

**Author's Note:**

> OKOKOK sooo the title itself is from a song called Nothing by FUR! That lyrics in particular speaks to this pairing so much, especially in this au.
> 
> Dick is a bard from a high society family (bruce’s? Idk) but he left to do his own adventures and help people along the way to the point that he’s like an urban legend. Jason on the other hand is a rogue from something like the underworld village where it was a super nice place until it got attacked and turned savage. So, he just wanders around working as a mercenary. It tURNS OUT that the attackers were the result from one of dick’s heroic adventure (maybe he disbanded a group of thieves, theres a lot of ideas for this). 
> 
> ANYWAYS they both weren’t aware of this until later in the story. They met purely by chance when they kinda stopped at the same bar in a boring, neutral town. Blahblahblah then they gotta beat the same villain/boss (with different reasons) and they worked together! This drawing is just a bit after jason learned the truth about the attackers but he already fell in love *o*) OK ILL SHUT UP NOW BUT THATS THE GIST OF IT!


End file.
